Luk a Meč
by JoanneSBlack
Summary: Když Crowley přijímal svého prvního a posledního učně, nikdy mu nepřišlo na mysl, že by před ním mohl mít nějaké tajemství. A přesto je tu jedno velmi závažné pro celý hraničářský sbor. Zvládnou se s tím vypořádat? A jak do celého toho chaosu zapadne Joanna - dívka, kterou unesl a mučí jeden z jižních baronů? Zvládnou ji naši hraničáři najít včas?


**Kapitola 1. - John**

* * *

><p>Ahoj všichni, tohle je moje 1. publikovaná povídka, hlavní část děje se bude odehrávat těsně po 10 , ačkoli si občas skočím do minulosti.<p>

**Popis:**

Když Crowley přijímal svého prvního a posledního učně, nikdy mu nepřišlo na mysl, že by před ním mohl mít nějaké tajemství. A přesto je tu jedno velmi závažné pro celý hraničářský sbor. Zvládnou se s tím vypořádat? A jak do celého toho chaosu zapadne Joanna - dívka, kterou unesl a mučí jeden z jižních baronů? Zvládnou ji naši hraničáři najít včas?

**Prohlášení:**

Všechny postavy, místa apod., které byli již dříve zmíněny v knihách Hraničářův učeň, vlastní po právu John Flanagan a ne já. Bohužel.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rok nastoupení Gilana k Haltovi<strong>_

Bylo teplé odpoledne. Modrozelené voda řeky Kuřavky se třpytila v jasné záři letního slunce stojícího vysoko nad obzorem. Na kopci nad řekou stál hrad Araluen, kde se na nejvyšší věži v lehkém vánku třepotala rudá zástava krále Duncana.

Zelená louka rozprostírající se pod hradem měla uprostřed malý lesík, který v horkých dnech, jako tento skýtal příjemný stín pro pikniky pořádané ve většině případů královskou rodinou, jeho stromy však nestály tak blízko u sebe, aby mohly skrýt případného útočníka.

Nyní si tam ovšem hrála skupina asi dvanáctiletých chlapců, povětšinou synů šlechticů, nicméně se mezi nimi našel sem tam i nějaký níže postavený. Proplétali se mezi stromy a bojovali spolu dřevěnými meči, které si zřejmě vypůjčili ze zdejší bojové školy. Byli mezi nimi velmi dobří šermíři:

Alan syn Araluenského bojového mistra, Brian jeho bratr a syn lorda Stephana, Rendel (všichni tři budou v budoucnosti určitě vynikající rytíři), nicméně zde byla také jedna tišší avšak o nic méně nadaná dvojice. Gilan z Norgate a John, syn Whitbyského barona. Ti dva byli nerozluční. Nebýt jejich vzhledu, jeden by řekl, že jsou snad dvojčata. Ovšem s Gilanovými modrými oči a světle hnědými rovnými vlasy byl hnědooký John s hlavou plnou tmavohnědých kudrn takto příbuzný jen těžko. Povahově naopak… Oba chlapci se zdáli tiší, soustředění, milující přírodu a raději vyhledávali cestu bez nutného boje, i když se uměli prát stejně dobře jako ostatní kluci.

Právě teď se kluci rozdělili do dvou skupin. Obě od sebe poodešly několik kroků a domlouvaly si strategii. Vpadalo, že Johna něco napadlo. Šťouchl do Gila a nepatrně hlavou kývl ke stromům. Druhý chlapec zřejmě z tohoto prostého sdělení pochopil myšlenky svého kamaráda, cosi řekl zbytku jejich skupinky a společně s Johnem se odkradli pryč od obou skupinek.

Když se dostali dostatečně daleko, schovali se za strom a Gilan rychle nastavil ruce, aby pomohl Johnovi vysadit se na spodní větev, ten, jakmile se ustálil, naopak pomohl nahoru Gilovi. Oba chlapci vyšplhali ještě o pár větví výš a dolezli až k místu, kde se větve stromu, na kterém byli, proplétaly s větvemi toho vedle něj. Postupně se dostali nad nyní už zápolící chumel ostatních. Sešplhali o trochu dolů. Gilan potichu počítal do tří. Jakmile ukázal na prstech trojku, s Johnem seskočili ze stromu na zem, využili překvapení svých ‚protivníků' a zanedlouho byla bitva vyhrána.

Tak takhle vyzráli na nedostatek úkrytu, pomyslel si Crowley. Pozorovatelem nebyl totiž nikdo jiný než velitel hraničářů. O Gilana mu nedávno psal Halt. Chlapec byl prý bystrý, zručný a měl vynikající předpoklady. Jediný problém byl, že mu bylo pouhých dvanáct, což je o tři roky méně, než věk, ve kterém se většinou přijímají chlapci za učně.

John by se také hodil na hraničáře. S Gilem si opravdu byli povahově velmi podobní. A když už povolil Haltovi, aby si vzal do parády Gilana, proč by on, velitel hraničářů, nemohl mít taky učně. Stejně potřebuje někoho, kdo by za něj udělal všechno to papírování.

* * *

><p>„Takže vy říkáte, Crowley, že můj syn John by se mohl stát hraničářem, že?" Řekl překvapený baron z léna Whitby. Nacházeli se v komnatách, které král Duncan vyhradil návštěvám, a kde už týden pobýval právě baron a jeho syn. „Ale vždyť se učil od mala s mečem a hraničáři meče nepoužívají." Namítl baron.<p>

„To nebude problém." Prohlásil Crowley.

„V tom případě souhlasím." Pronesl baron ztěžka.

Mezitím co jeho otec a velitel hraničářů mluvili, poslouchal je John za dveřmi a snažil se zachytit alespoň něco z jejich rozhovoru, jenže mluvili tiše a nemohl je slyšet. Hraničářů se nebál, ale nechtěl si je ani znepřátelit. Zajímali ho. Vtom se od vedle ozval zvuk odsouvaných židlí a John věděl, že za chvíli oba muži odejdou těmito dveřmi a pomalu, potichu odešel.

* * *

><p>Crowley seděl ve své kanceláři a v duchu počítal do třiceti. O chlapci, který se ho snažil odposlouchávat, věděl už od doby, co s tím John začal. Potichu vstal, přešel ke dveřím a otevřel je.<p>

Johna, který se právě pokoušel vyzvědět něco víc o rozhovoru svého otce s velitelem hraničářů, cosi nebo kdosi popadl za ruku a strčil ho místnosti.

„Tak se na to podíváme," řekl Crowley „proč mě špehuješ?"

„Promiňte, pane hraničáři já… mě totiž…" snažil se rychle vymyslet John nějakou rozumnou výmluvu. „Zajímalo mne, co vlastně jako hraničář děláte?"

„Samozřejmě, tvé odposlouchávání nemá žádnou souvislost s rozhovorem, který jsem vedl s tvým otcem, že?" podíval se na něj přísně Crowley. „Odpověď na svou otázku si budeš muset zjistit sám, jestli se chceš stát mým učněm."

* * *

><p>Líbilo se? Nelíbilo? R&amp;R. Přijímám i konstruktivní kritiku. Samozřejmě budu ráda, když se zde objeví i pozitivní komentáře. JSB<p> 


End file.
